mario64hacksfandomcom-20200215-history
Village of Plants
Village of Plants '''is the 9th main course in Super Mario New Star, and is the 2nd stage that requires stars inside the tower. The portrait that leads to the town is behind the door with the 24 star requirement. In this door is a small grassy room with the picture, as well as a Vanish Cap, which can be used to access a toad in the room containing Nocturnal Winter. This stage is a small town infested with many piranha plants. The local bob-omb population doesnt seem to mind though, as there are a couple still there. There are 4 buildings that make up the village, one in each corner, and a platform with a stone staircase. One building has a full red roof and must be entered to reach the top. The next is a small stone building that must be wall kicked up to reach the giant water hole in the center. The third has a raised grassy slope with many patches of green which have various Piranha Plants in them which leads to the cannon. This building also has a cage on the bottom. The last has a stone slope behind it which leads to a "!" switch and two small towers and can be entered to find a spinning heart. They are connected by bridges, which cross over the water that floods the stage. Two of the houses can be accessed, where Mario can find a path to upper levels or a spinning heart. All four buildings can be climbed to reach the top, where a green flag hangs from each. High up above the stage is a mossy overhang leading to a small overlook. '''Levels Star 1: Collect 5 Green Flags Mario must discover 5 secrets, one on each roof of the four buildings, and one on a small platform. Each building must be scaled differently, and then the flagpole must be climbed. Their locations are as follows: # There is a small stone staircase that leads up a small stone platform. Avoid the Fly Guy and climb the pole at the top of them. # To the left is a building with a full red roof. Go inside and climb the stone slope. Head through the door way and jump to the platform outside. Side Flip along the wall to grab the ledge that is available. Triple Jump on the roof to get to the next platform, and once again to reach this pole. # Next to the last building is a square stone building with a giant hole in the center. Wall Kick up the wall facing the other building (one with a grassy slope that can not be entered) to reach the top. Move the Metal Box near the small platform with the roof and pole and triple jump to reach it. # From the last building, walk across the bridge and wall kick up to a small grassy slope on the next structure using the small corner that is available. At the top, wall kick to reach the next level, then side flip to progress even higher. Avoid the plants coming out of the green patches and eventually will reach the top with the flag pole and cannon. # For the last building, climb the stone slope behind it. At the top are two small towers and a "!" Switch which spawns blocks. Climb the one to the left quickly and climb the pole (the box under the pole will not disappear). When Mario collects all 5 flags, the star appears in between the two towers on building #5. Star 2: Underwater Treasure ' Requires Metal Cap! '''Mario must dive in a deep hole and press an underwater switch. Head up the building that must be wall kicked to reach the top and has the giant hole in it. Grab the Golden Metal Cap and jump down it. Follow the path to a "!" Switch at the end and Mario will gain a star. Unlike the star that was in Green Hill Zone, this one can not be swam through, so the metal cap is required. '''Star 3: Hang in Vines' Mario must climb across a long path of vines. If Mario has looked above him during any of the other stars, he would have seen a long overhang that spans over most of the level. Head up the building with the stone slope in the back, which is where the path starts. At the top, press the "!" switch and climb up the right tower, unlike the one containing the green flag from Star 1. Climb to the other side avoiding the two amps to reach the star. Star 4: Warp Behind the Cage Mario must find a hidden carp to reach this star. On one of the buildings there is a cage at the base. In this cage is the star as well as a small square with a blue rectangle on it. You may have seen this symbol while hunting for the green flags, and standing on it, will warp Mario inside the cage. The platform in question is on top of the building with the full red roof (the one you have to go inside to get higher). When Mario reaches the flag, look behind it to see the warp platform. Star 5: Botanical 8 Red Coins Mario must collect the 8 red coins scattered throughout the village. Their locations are as follows: # On a grey platform in the middle of the water # Underwater in front of the stone stairs # Behind the flagpole on top of the stairs # Underwater on a rock behind the building with the slope behind it # Underwater in a tunnel under the building with the cage # Inside the building with the spinning heart (one with the stone slope behind it) # In a notch up a staircase on the way to the top of the building with the stone slope behind it # In a hidden notch on top of this building facing the dirt wall, Mario needs to jump off the side of the top to reach it When Mario collects all 8, the star appears inside the house with the spinning heart. Star 6: Blast to the Shelter Using a cannon, Mario must get to a suspended building. Mario must first find the bob-omb buddy to open it. It is located behind the building with all the piranha plants on them. Look across the corner when Mario reaches the second level of green patches to find it. When the cannon is open, head to the top of this building and aim across into the shelter to get the star. Enemies * Goomba * Koopa Troopa * Venus Fire Plant * Giant Piranha Plant * Chuckya * Kuromame * Rotating Amp * Bubba * Lakitu Category:Level Category:Super Mario New Star Category:Super Mario New Star Location Category:Town Category:Music-Mario Kart